


How Is Jungkook So Dense?

by Serendipity_Vkook



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97 line is mentioned, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jungkook is really dense, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Jeon Jungkook, got7 if you squint, seventeen if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity_Vkook/pseuds/Serendipity_Vkook
Summary: “Taehyung! You say plenty of embarrassing things. We all know that. You can now tell us what you did this time.”Taehyung glared at Jin. “I do not do anything okay.”“Uh huh okay”“really”“I said uh huh”“you were sarcastic”“I just agreed with you though”“Yes but you didn’t –“Yoongi, who was sitting on the couch reading a book looked up, exasperated, “Oh my god! Taehyung cut the crap and tell us. You know that we can see that you’ve been avoiding kook from the past two days right?”“I am not avoiding him okay?”“Want to tell me? And Yoongi because we know he’s secretly curious”“Hyung let’s only annoy Taehyung okay?”Taehyung just groaned and recounted the thing. Somehow, they had all joined in; listening to him in amusement and by the end, half of them pitied him while the other half were laughing. That was how Jungkook found them when he entered from the gym. He flinched at the attention when everyone looked at him expectantly and declared, bashfully, “what?”





	How Is Jungkook So Dense?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waniey87](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=waniey87).



Taehyung gets it. He really does. Jungkook is adorable with his bunny teeth, his lip mole, milky skin, and everything. He acts like he’s five(or fifty if the situation calls for it but that is rare). He gets shy and embarrassed easily. ‘He is oblivious as fuck and doesn’t think of me as anything but a very close hyung despite the fact that I’m very obvious’ Taehyung adds in his mind but he digresses. This mind rant was dedicated to the fact that Yoongi was cuddling Jungkook casually as he talked to Jackson. His Jungkook. He also knew that it wasn’t the end. Tonight his patience would be tested to the maximum.  
(He knows this from the last award show two months ago. He can recount in precise detail the number of people Kook had been hugged by. He might even know how long the hugs lasted but he won’t ever say that out loud.)  
Tonight was their performance with Got7 and for some bizarre reason, the two bands were sharing a dressing room. Now the members knew about the possessive side Taehyung had and teased him endlessly. They sometimes even hugged the younger to spite him. They were slow to catch on to the fact that Taehyung only ever got jealous when they touched and hugged Kookie casually, almost as if it were natural because that showed closeness. Closeness to the younger that he craved.  
He almost gave up on trying to separate Yoongi and turned to switch on his phone to kill time when Yugyeom made an entrance. Like, made an ENTRANCE. He wasn’t blind he knew that the guy was gorgeous but he wasn’t allowed to appreciate it because he went straight to Jungkook. Why was the world his enemy?  
He felt the make up noona shift his face away from the scene but he could still hear the giggles as Jungkook softly exclaimed that Yugyeom was crushing him. Why were the two close again? The snickering got louder until he realized that Kook and Yugyeom were leaving the room. Oh great. Now they would do things alone. Great.  
“Jungkook”  
He only realised that it was him that had called the younger once he turned to look at him.  
“Uh – I – uh yeah. Help me get ready for the stage?”  
Jimin giggled next to him and Yugyeom smirked. Taehyung thought that he would greatly appreciate it if the ground opened up and swallowed him. Who the fuck stutters while talking to their bandmate? Taehyung the dumbass, that’s who.  
“Yeah hyung obviously, I’ll be back in five okay?”  
“Okay”  
He frowned as they left.  
“Tae you dumbass! I told you to be loud. He is so damn oblivious he won’t realise that you like him until you tell him.” Jimin told him as soon as Jungkook stepped out of the room.  
“He might hear you!”  
Yoongi just looked at him, amused.  
“I agree but it’s funny now okay? Tae loses his chill and does funny things” Hoseok added and okay, Taehyung hadn’t noticed that Hoseok was there.  
“Funny? More like painful to watch” Jin added as he entered, changed into his stage clothes and looking very good.  
“I bet you anything the 97 line group chat knows. In fact everyone in seventeen and got7 might know” Namjoon added with a smirk, eyes crinkling.  
“We do, I told our group and Yugyeom just screamed ‘I KNEW IT’” Jackson added.  
Taehyung squeaked “oh my god!” he had forgotten that they were sharing a dressing room. From the surprise on Namjoon’s face, so had he.  
Jaebum snickered “Did you guys really forget that we were in the same room?”  
Hoseok laughed and Namjoon apologised to him but he drowned all that out because Jungkook re-entered and he had put on a plain black formal shirt. ON WHICH HE HAD ADORNED ONE OF THOSE HARNESS BELTS. His mind was a mess and he wanted to punch the wall and kiss Jungkook at the same time.  
In the time that Taehyung was having a mental breakdown, Jungkook had reached his side and he was bought out of his reverie when he pulled at his sleeves. ”Hyung, let’s warm up for stage”  
“I see you Jungkook, it’s a good body harness, screams BDSM.” Bambam shouted from the other side of the room as Mingyu gave him a thumbs up.  
And okay, Kookie was blushing, embarrassed and doing the thing where he covered half his face with his hands and scrunched his nose. “Shut u-up, it’s the stylist noona’s choice” he mumbled but it wasn’t lost on the other two, they had moved in on him and now, they had caged him in a hug and Taehyung felt his hand itch, he wanted to rip Kookie away from that. Such casual touching wasn’t tolerated here okay. He also mentally thanked the stylist noona.  
Instead, he smiled and said “Guys! We got to warm up for stage, embarrass him later, that cute blush is here to stay” and pulled the younger, not bothering to grace their laughs with an answer.  
They had a habit you see, they had a thing they did before they went on stage. It was stupid but it had stuck. They would warm up and sing their favourite, ‘a daily song’ or some other song as part of their vocal warm up. The duets were close to his heart. Their voice moulded and created a harmony that warmed his heart, it was always a perfect duet. He began humming and then, singing.  
As always it was a perfect duet and then, Jungkook decided that he would ask, “You think I have a cute blush?” when Taehyung was sipping water. He spit the water out and panicked and said ”when did I say that? Oh my god did you hear me say that as I confessed to you in my sleep or something?”  
Dead silence.  
Taehyung re-winded his sentence and many points struck him. Firstly, he asked about the cute blush. Secondly, it was about the thing he had told Bambam and Mingyu before warm up. Thirdly, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY KIM TAEHYUNG? YOU DON’T CONFESS IN YOUR SLEEP. YOU ALSO SAID ‘DID I TELL YOU AS I CONFESS’ ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN YOUR FRIENDSHIP?  
(Yes, he was yelling at himself in third person. No, he doesn’t care about your judgements.)  
He hadn’t really stopped panicking to start again so he willed his brain to spew some much required suggestions for damage control. He had options, confess properly, make it a joke, say he was joking.  
He just squeaked and ran out with a “The stage is calling me.” (Again, what the fuck Taehyung? No one says that.)  
Taehyung was distracted on stage for many reasons (read: Jungkook’s performance and the situation he had left the younger in) but he did well, mostly from muscle memory. He thanked Hoseok for making them practice till it was almost impossible for them to forget.  
Taehyung spent the rest of the award show trying to hide from Jungkook but get the younger out of hugs and touching. His irritation increasing every time the 97 liners decided to use Jungkook as a pillow or a hug doll. (If there was such a thing as a hug doll, he was sure it would be a Jungkook look alike for obvious reasons. No, he wasn’t biased, Jungkook was just that adorable.)  
“Hyung they’re calling you. we’re leaving” Taehyung turned to see Jungkook standing in a position that said ‘come let’s go together’. “I – I need to say bye to people I’ll see you at the car” and he high tailed out of there, totally missing the younger’s hurt expression.  
~~  
“Taehyung! You say plenty of embarrassing things. We all know that. You can now tell us what you did this time.”  
Taehyung glared at Jin. “I do not do anything okay.”  
“Uh huh okay”  
“really”  
“I said uh huh”  
“you were sarcastic”  
“I just agreed with you though”  
“Yes but you didn’t –“  
Yoongi, who was sitting on the couch reading a book looked up, exasperated, “Oh my god! Taehyung cut the crap and tell us. You know that we can see that you’ve been avoiding kook from the past two days right?”  
“I am not avoiding him okay?”  
“Want to tell me? And Yoongi because we know he’s secretly curious”  
“Hyung let’s only annoy Taehyung okay?”  
Taehyung just groaned and recounted the thing. Somehow, they had all joined in; listening to him in amusement and by the end, half of them pitied him while the other half were laughing. That was how Jungkook found them when he entered from the gym. He flinched at the attention when everyone looked at him expectantly and declared, bashfully, “what?”  
Jungkook looked good like this. A tank exposing his arms, muscly arms and his hair wet and messy from the shower. Taehyung who had been staring at the boy paused to quickly shift the conversation. He didn’t want to be teased right now. He exclaimed loudly that he was hungry and that was that. (He went back to staring after that)  
~~  
It had officially been a week since he had started to ignore Jungkook and he was now facing withdrawal symptoms. He wanted to annoy the boy. He needed to hug Jungkook and smell the familiar scent of the strawberry shampoo he liked. He wanted to game with him. He wanted to cuddle and watch anime.  
He was irritable throughout practice and had snapped at Jungkook twice. He wasn’t even sure why but whenever he felt guilty, he remembered all the times Jungkook had been oblivious. The guilt would be replaced by anger and he would resist the urge to snap at the younger again.  
That night, he proceeded to sulk instead of getting some sleep. Jungkook probably hated him now. Great. He sighed, he knew he wouldn’t get any sleep and so, he got out of bed, hoping to go find something to eat and drown his sorrows in. He opened his door to find Jungkook pacing, biting his thumb. He only did that when he was nervous so Taehyung was more than surprised. Before he could say anything though, Jungkook noticed the elder and, with wide eyes, he stuttered something unintelligible and ran.  
Curious, Taehyung decided to run after him. “Jungkookie wait! What did you say?”  
He entered the younger’s room to find the boy, still in a panic. His eyes wide as he tried to figure out what to do next. He looked like a deer caught in headlights and Taehyung wanted to coo at how adorable he looked. “Jungkook, What did you want to say?”  
“Hyung uh- am- uh-“  
“Kook, you know you can tell me anything right? Spit it out”  
“Hyung don’t get mad –“  
“Jungkook! I can’t get mad at you!”  
“Hyung don’t lie! You are mad at me. I – I –“  
Jungkook was sniffling now and Taehyung was feeling extremely guilty.  
“Hyung I am the closest to you and you have been avoiding me from the past one week! I’m sorry I asked you about what you said. I meant it as a joke to tease you. Then you asked me if you confessed that to me in your sleep and ran. I – I don’t know what I said to make you hate me”  
Now again, Taehyung’s brain halted. Jungkook, that oblivious shit, had not picked up on the fact that Taehyung had meant ‘confess my feelings’. He only thought of it as ‘I confess you have a cute blush’. Therefore, there was no problem. Except, the frustration of not being able to get the boy understand the hints he had been dropping despite all the flirting and all of the people being able to casually hug, touch or cuddle Jungkook had been stewing in him and so, Taehyung just, snapped.  
“Jeon Jungkook you stupid oblivious idiot of a person! Do I need to have a sign that says ‘TAKE THE HINT’ or ‘NOTICE ME.’ Remember when you thought I was okay with messing around with everyone? I am not okay. I only flirt with you. You know how you think I invite everyone to hang out with them alone? No I don’t, I only plan that with you. You know how you think it’s okay for everyone to hug you and cuddle you? Well IT’S NOT. I get jealous. Now think back to what I said that day Jungkook. I said ‘did you hear me say that as I confessed to you’ AS I CONFESSED Jungkook. Tell me, WHAT do you think that means?”  
“I – I –“  
This was it; this was a literal ‘die of embarrassment’ kind of situation. Taehyung would confess now because Jungkook is dense and will answer with some stupid thing like ‘we’re best friends?’ and then Taehyung will say it. He will confess to Jungkook. He makes a mental note to ask Namjoon to help him change his name and move to the North Pole.  
“That we’re best friends?”  
Despite the fact that Taehyung had expected that answer, he felt himself being riled up again. He took a deep breath.  
“I like you Jungkook. Oh my god! I know you don’t but you have to be real dense not to get that hint. Give me a few days to get over you and then we’ll be fine okay?”  
Taehyung willed himself not to cry. Not in front of the person who broke his heart and didn’t even know it.  
“Wha- wait what? Hyung are you joking? Please say no. This is really mean then.”  
“No Jungkook, I’m not.”  
“Hyung, then don’t give up.” He was now tearing up.  
“What?”  
“You found someone else didn’t you? That’s why you told me. You’ve already given up”  
This stung and he felt the tears fall before he even knew he was crying “That’s mean! Of course I gave up because you don’t like me back!”  
“But I do” the younger almost cried out.  
“What?”  
“I mean I do like you. In the more than friends way. I thought you knew! That is why no one hugs you, I punch them if they do. Of course the members are allowed because they are your hyungs but – I mean I bring you food when I can and cancel plans to hang out with you. I thought I made it obvious”  
Taehyung wanted to laugh now, feeling lighter suddenly. The ‘but I do’ echoing in his head and creating a high that nothing else could give him. “Jungkook!” he gushed. This boy was the most awkward person he had ever met. “That is not obvious at all. Everyone does that for the people they like. How am I supposed to know you did all that because of ‘romantic like’?”  
He had never seen the younger’s face fall so fast. “But now that I know that you like me. Want to be my boyfriend and see how that goes?”  
Then Jungkook had turned as red as a tomato and mumbled out a shy “yes” and hugged Taehyung in embarrassment. Taehyung had just cooed at how adorable that was.  
~~  
“See I know that you two are dating now but here’s an idea” Jimin explained to the couple making out on the couch, quite grossly according to Jimin.  
They gave him their attention as they pulled apart for air. Both panting from the exertion.  
“Could you guys maybe, you know, not make out in front of us?” he finished.  
“or eye fuck each other on stage” Namjoon added.  
“and in the dressing room Joon-ah” Jin added.  
“and maybe, don’t have sex in my room? Like Tae? I am still your roommate! I do NOT want to walk in on you. Jungkook has a room for himself go there!” Hoseok said, exasperated.  
“Also, don’t fuck each other in the practice room and Namjoon’s studio. I can’t take the noise.” Yoongi added.  
Namjoon looked shocked. ”You did it where now?”  
The couple only grinned guiltily and it was the start of another banter amongst the bandmates. It was friendly, no one actually meaning the hostility and irritation their words depicted.  
Jungkook and Taehyung knew that even if their hyungs liked to complain like this, they had their full support. The older men would never hesitate to help them.  
Taehyung felt like life was good. He had a blooming career. He had his hyungs to help him and be the best friends he ever had and now, he had a gorgeous boyfriend he was sure he would spend a long time with.  
Forever was overrated but he imagined growing old with his Jungkookie, sharing his life with the boy for a long time and his toes curled. It was a great thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt by waniey87.  
> Also, guys check out this instagram account:  
> https://www.instagram.com/btfics/


End file.
